No pongas parches, la estructura está podrida
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: La revolución ha estallado por la muerte de un estudiante, uno muy especial. Wanda está al frente con sus compañeros pero llega a punto donde se quiebra y no puede continuar, aunque se lo deba a su hermano.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y demás anexados, todo se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **La canción aquí mencionada y que inspiró este songfic tampoco es mía, pertenece a la cantante Avril Lavigne y se llama "No body's home", recomiendo ver el vídeo antes de leerlo, puede darle mucho más sentimiento al fic :)**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Mayo del 68**

* * *

"No le pongas parches, la estructura está podrida"

Huyó de la policía escondiéndose entre las callejuelas de la ciudad, por mirar atrás tropezó con una piedra y cayó de lleno contra el pavimento pero rápidamente se levantó y se escondió tras unas bolsas de basura que encontró en su camino. Relajó la respiración lo más que pudo para que esos sujetos uniformados no la pudieran escuchar… Y sí sirvió.

Asegurándose que ninguno más estuviera por los alrededores salió de su provisional escondite y regresó con cautela al sótano de la casa de Natasha.

–Llegas tarde ¿Todo bien?

–Tuve un percance, pero aquí están los víveres– respondió ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la peliroja y no dando más explicación a la situación, dejó la bolsa rota en la mesa y se fue a su "habitación", Sam y Natasha la vieron "encerrarse" en su "pequeña burbuja" otra vez.

Vivir en tiempos de revolución no era lo más agradable que Wanda o alguno de sus amigos pudiera estar pasando pues sus "habitaciones" no eran más que casas de campaña cubiertas con mantas para no pasar frío por la noche en el sótano.

Las represiones se habían vuelto más recurrentes, especialmente luego del toque de queda que se había declarado en la ciudad de París, todo porque los estudiantes exigían cambios en la educación y erradicación de la represión luego de que, un estudiante de música, fuera cruelmente abatido en una protesta por la libre expresión.

Ése estudiante no era un chico cualquiera, por mucho que eso doliera, era el hermano gemelo de Wanda.

 _ **No podría decirte por qué ella se sentía así**_

 _ **Ella se sentía así todos los días y no podía ayudarla**_

 _ **Sólo la vi cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez**_

Sus lágrimas nuevamente brotaban de sus ojos verdes al ver la foto de su hermano colgada en la manta de su casa de campaña, sintió que no pertenece ahí, se sintió una hipócrita por estar ahí con una doble moral encima porque en parte sí lucha por la libertad, pero por otra lucha por que se haga justicia o por lo menos, honor a la memoria de Pietro; y gritó en silencio, gritó en soledad, porque nadie debe saber lo que sufre, porque luchar por la causa es mucho más importante que su dolor.

 _ **¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está mal? (Ahora)**_

 _ **Demasiados, demasiados problemas**_

 _ **No sabe a dónde pertenece**_

 _ **¿A dónde pertenece?**_

Por tercera vez en la semana salió a conseguir víveres para su pequeño equipo de 6 personas con mucha menos precaución, ya no le importaba ser arrestada, o, en el peor de los casos, sufrir el mismo destino de su hermano pues ella se sentía muerta por dentro

 _ **Quiere ir a casa pero no hay nadie en casa**_

 _ **Se recuesta ahí, rota por dentro**_

 _ **Sin un lugar a donde ir, un lugar donde ir**_

 _ **y secar sus ojos, rota por dentro**_

Los cortes en sus muñecas escondidas bajo las largas mangas de su chaqueta de vinil hacían tangible lo intangible, su intento por acallar los gritos de su alma y la necesidad de irse de un mundo donde ya no se sentía cómoda. Ésa noche dejó todo lo que logró robar de las tiendas que han sido saqueadas por otros estudiantes y lo dejó en el sótano de la casa de Nat, tomó su mochila y sin mirar atrás escapó de ahí.

Sus amigos notaron el cambio en ella y los riesgos que corría pero por más que insistieron en que les dijeran qué le sucedía, ella siempre sonrió y dijo que todo estaba bien (cuando nada estuvo bien, no desde que Pietro murió)

Encontraron una nota donde decía que ya no podía más, ser una chica de doble moral definitivamente no era un papel para ella y simplemente lo dejó, les pidió que le desearan la mejor de las suertes pues andaría en las calles, al otro lado de la barricada, una sentencia segura de muerte.

 _ **Abre tus ojos (Abre tus ojos) y mira afuera, encuentra la razón del por qué**_

 _ **has sido rechazada y ahora no puedes encontrar**_

 _ **lo que has dejado atrás**_

Fue a visitar la tumba de su hermano y preguntó por qué ya no podía luchar si se supone que lo hacía para mantener su memoria viva y hacer que su lucha no hubiera sido en vano pero hablaba con una lápida, no importaba cuánto llorara, esta nunca le contestaría.

 _ **Se fuerte, se fuerte (Ahora)**_

 _ **Demasiados, demasiados problemas**_

 _ **No sabe a dónde pertenece ¿A dónde pertenece?**_

Vagaba por las calles con mochila al hombro, bebía de fuentes calientes, comía lo que podía robar, desatendiéndose de las trifulcas que sus excompañeros continuaban haciendo con tal de conseguir su objetivo, pasando desapercibida por los policías, se desatendió del mundo y ahora sólo buscaba un lugar al cuál pertenecer.

Papá la echó de casa mucho antes de que Pietro muriera pues se hubo enterado de su bisexualidad y eso podía poner a la familia Magnus en un terrible ojo de huracán, algo que Erik Magnus no podía permitir así que no tenía sitio a dónde ir

 _ **Quiere ir a casa pero no hay nadie en casa**_

 _ **Se recuesta ahí, rota por dentro**_

 _ **Sin un lugar a dónde ir, un lugar donde ir**_

 _ **Y secar sus ojos, rota por dentro**_

Se adentró a una callejuela donde encontró un viejo tocador tirado a lado de un contenedor de basura, se dedicó unos minutos para apreciarse, lucía mal;

Oscuras ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos verdes, piel pálida y ceniza, rostro opaco, ojos perdidos, un alma rota en un cuerpo débil

–No le pongas parches, la estructura está podrida.

 _ **Esconde sus sentimientos**_

 _ **Sus sueños no los puede encontrar**_

 _ **Está perdiendo la cabeza**_

 _ **Está quedándose atrás**_

 _ **No puede encontrar su lugar**_

 _ **Está perdiendo la fe**_

 _ **Está cayendo en desgracia**_

 _ **Ella va por todos lados**_

Y gritó antes de arrojar su mochila contra ese espejo que le mostraba a la verdadera Wanda y que, por supuesto, no le gustó. Tomó un pedazo de vidrio y alzó las mangas de su chaqueta para cortar su blanca piel, haciendo un corte profundo, y rió, rió como maniaca cediendo luego a un llanto lleno de desesperación, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, doblándose del dolor, agarrándose ambos lados de las sienes.

 _ **Quiere ir a casa pero no hay nadie en casa**_

 _ **Se recuesta ahí, rota por dentro**_

 _ **Sin un lugar a donde ir, un lugar donde ir**_

 _ **Y secar sus ojos, rota por dentro**_

 _ **Ella está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro**_


End file.
